Por que tinha que ser assim
by Fofa W
Summary: A história da morte dos Potter na visão de Rúbeo Hagrid.


**Por que tinha que ser assim**

**Aqui estou eu novamente, em mais uma interminável rodada de quentão no lugar aonde sempre venho colocar meus pensamentos "quase" em ordem: o bar da adorável Madame Rosmerta.**

**Eu sou Rubeo Hagrid. Alguns me chamam de monstro. Outros de maluco. E alguns poucos de amigo.**

**E hoje o que invade meus pensamentos é o mesmo de sempre: como pode acontecer?**

**E eu relembro como se fosse ontem... Num final de semana no final de agosto eu visitava a casa dos Potter. Por Merlin, como estavam felizes! Tiago estava confiante, pois finalmente conseguira fazer o **fidellus **(eu desconhecia este fato, na época), mas Lílian... Não me parecia bem. Estava apreensiva, quase avoada. Mas mesmo assim me receberam com muita alegria e logo pensei que fosse coisa de minha cabeça. Naquela época eu conseguia ser inúmeras vezes mais bobo e ingênuo que sou hoje, acreditem. Tive uma noite muito agradável, tomamos algumas doses de uísque de fogo, e me diverti e diverti muito o casal tentando atrapalhadamente trocar a fralda do pequeno Harry. Ah, aquele bebê foi tão esperado e era tão amado... E os pombinhos nem sabiam o que vinha num futuro próximo... Talvez Lílian soubesse, mas nunca comentou nada, nem com Tiago. Ela fazia isso às vezes. Poupava-o. Como ela era forte, por Merlin!**

**Era cedo, mas tratei de levantar logo da cama. Era manhã do Dia das Bruxas e, como de costume, haveria um baile na escola, e eu tinha muito trabalho pela frente. Quando estava no salão ajudando o prof. Flitwick com os morcegos, fui informado por um monitor que Dumbledore queria me ver com urgência. Não sei como, mas eu sabia o que era. **

**Quando ia atravessando as portas do Salão Principal, fui abordado por um homem de aparência muito cansada, mas com terror nos olhos. Ele dizia descontrolado "Foram eles, não foram? Foram os Potter? Rúbeo, fale comigo, foram eles?" Remo apertava meu braço com tanta força que doeu. Isso serviu para me deixar ainda mais apavorado, mas usei tudo o que me restava de forças e disse apenas: "Venha comigo, Remo, vamos ver Dumbledore."**

**Chegando à sala do diretor, vi uma cena que nunca se repetiu pelo menos em minha presença: o grande Alvo Dumbledore chorava. Quando entramos, ele apenas disse: "O feitiço foi desfeito. A casa está em ruínas. Temos que ir até lá e ver se..." neste instante Remo desaparatou, imaginei que para Godric's Hollow. No momento que eu ia perguntar ao diretor a que feitiço ele se referia, ele fez uma chave de portal e a usamos para também chegarmos lá. A palavra ruína era apenas uma palavra tola para descrever o estado que se encontrava a casa dos Potter.**

**A primeira pessoa que avistei foi Sírius. Sentado no meio da poeira dos escombros, seu olhar distante. Quando sentiu meu olhar, olhou para os lados certificando-se que ninguém o viria, e apenas me disse: "use minha moto se precisar. Não poderei usá-la por um bom tempo..." e me deu as chaves.**

**Alguns trouxas relatavam a história, e Remo gritava xingamentos incalculáveis e incompreensíveis, do que eu escutava fragmentos de "bastardo... desgraçado... confiaram nele... ele nos traiu... Sírius Black, eu vou matá-lo!" Esta foi a gota d'água para Dumbledore, que tratou de levar Remo para outro lugar. Fiquei ali, no mesmo lugar e posição que cheguei, sem ação... Não podia acreditar... Todos procuravam por Pedro Petigrew, que, pelos relatos, viera ajudar os Potter e fora atacado por Black. Sírius? Não pode ser... Não fazia sentido para mim no momento... Havia ao menos quinze bruxos na procura de Petigrew, a maioria aurores do Ministério. Foi quando um deles encontrou o dedo de Pedro no que restava da rua, e Dumbledore me contou do **fidellus**. Senti como se tivessem arrancado todo sentimento bom de dentro de mim. Minha metade gigante pareceu dominar meu corpo por um instante... Eu olhei para a chave e quase a joguei longe. Para minha sorte, me controlei a tempo. A moto acabou sendo útil.**

**Meu primeiro instinto foi vasculhar a casa em busca dos corpos... Nossa, como é duro pensar assim... Nesta busca estavam comigo Remos Lupin, Minerva McGonnagal e alguns Aurores. Minerva achou o corpo de Tiago, e pude ver uma solitária lágrima passar pelo rosto endurecido da professora. Mas a imagem que nunca sairá da minha mente e dos meus pesadelos é a do corpo de Lílian, como se estivesse dormindo, mas com os olhos bem abertos, jazendo no chão ao lado de um Remo de joelhos desesperado agarrando o pequeno Harry nos braços... VIVO! Milagrosamente ele estava VIVO! Dumbledore entrou às pressas, como se tivesse um compromisso urgente: "Rúbeo, quero que pegue o pequeno Harry e trate-o. Veja se tem algum ferimento, banhe-o e troque suas fraldas, e leve-o neste endereço quando terminar." Ainda pude ouvir o lamento de Minerva: "Isto é mesmo necessário, Alvo?" "Por favor, Minerva..." e me retirei. **

**Pedi abrigo em uma casa trouxa para tratar de Harry, e prontamente uma velha senhora me ajudou, limpamos o ferimento que havia na testa do bebê, a mulher o lavou e trocou suas fraldas, e ainda me fez um chá. Nunca pude agradecê-la decentemente...**

**Após tomar o chá, peguei a moto, embrulhei o pequeno Harry num cobertor e levei-o até o endereço indicado. Era uma vila trouxa. A casa dos parentes que esconderiam de Harry toda a sua trágica história e o tratariam como um nada até que completasse onze anos...**

**Quando Sírius Black foi preso, tive mais um daqueles momentos de insanidade. Quando dei por mim, estava na porta do Ministério segurando um guarda pelo cangote e gritando "Onde ele está? ONDE ELE ESTÁ!" Quase fui preso por isso, mas mais uma vez Dumbledore livrou minha barra. Grande homem o Dumbledore.**

**Tempos depois, tempo demais para Sírius, descobri que ele não tinha culpa. Era Pedro o tempo todo. E mais um remorso se juntou aos tantos que eu já carregava...**

**Até hoje eu me sinto meio culpado por tudo isso. Sei que não poderia ter feito nada, mas este sentimento não me abandona. E nestes momentos de meia lucidez, poucos minutos antes de cair embriagado na mesa do bar, minha mente vagueia neste passado e eu caio num choro infantil e desesperado, sempre me perguntando...**

**... Por que tinha que ser assim?**


End file.
